


Just Another Visit

by ObserverFuck



Category: Nightmare Diaries, Tribe Twelve
Genre: F/M, Pain Kink, Smutty, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: "Can I touch one?" Prebrand asked rather childishly. His psychotic smile wasn't something she could say no to.





	Just Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Originally, Arcane's host was 15, HOWEVER we aged her up to 18!
> 
> This was written by me and a friend on a Discord call from 12am-8am. I laughed, edited it, and posted it. Enjoy this strange Precane fic.

Arcane stepped onto the boardwalk for the second time that month. This time, she did not bother hiding her newly aquired inhuman features. The permanently engraved tear streaks glistened on her cheeks, and she let her four foreign appendages curl around her abdomen beneath her shirt.

The parasite like creature walked until she found a familiar spot, and there she found who she was looking for. The man was currently holding and petting Fletcher, the eyeball monster making happy sounds as he did so. When he looked up to see Arcane he smiled happily, obviously enthralled by her visit. “Arc!” he yelled, gently putting Fletcher down so he could go hug Arcane. Fletcher slid his way back into his trashcan sanctuary, closing the lid behind him.

Arcane hugged Prebrand back tightly and smirked when she knew he had felt the out of place tendrils that curled around her. Pulling back silently, he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, humming in a questioning manner. She just gave a small almost mischievous smile. “What’s with that face?” Prebrand chuckled nervously. Arcane unwrapped one of tentacles from her abdomen, pushing it out the bottom of her shirt, and started viscously tickling the tall man.

He was confused at first, wondering just what had burst out of her shirt, but he was soon cackling as he tried to push the tentacle away. "Ah-! Stop!" he screeched between laughs. Arcane didn't listen at first, but pulled it back eventually, taking mercy on his poor soul. "Surprise~!" she chuckled, waving the tentacle back and forth.

“When did you even get that?” Prebrand asked her, just about shocked by it. Arcane moved another one out from under her upper clothing article, scaring the living hell out of him, which was quite the achievement. She laughed, walking closer to him. "This human host now has the ability to bring out a couple of my true form features since we've bonded a little more solidly. Two of my favorites, actually. My tears, and my tentacles," she explained, reaching one of the tentacles out slowly in front of him.

"Oh wow..." he said in wonder. Arcane let out a small chuckle, unwrapping another tentacle from her abdomen and she was waving them around like a flag. They laughed about that for a minute before continuing the conversation. "Can I touch one?" Prebrand asked rather childishly. His psychotic smile wasn't something she could say no to, so Arcane rolled her eyes. "Why not," she mumbled, stretching one toward him. He reached a hand out, sliding a finger over it cautiously. Arcane flinched a little, trying not to laugh at the ticklish sensation. Prebrand watched in awe as the tentacle wound and unwound itself around his hand, its texture smooth and cool.

He tried wrapping his hand around the tentacle, just barely squeezing, and arcane responded by yelping, and quickly pulling it away from his touch. "Hey, watch it!" her whole face was red and hot. Prebrand started to grin at how flustered she seemed. He reached out his hand again, a silent question that Arcane answered by stretching out the tentacle to meet it. He ran his whole hand over the tentacle, sending a chill down Arcane's spine as she let out a soft sigh. He smirked even more at this, and continued to run his hands over the tendrils, truly thinking that he was in control of the situation. 

He was dead wrong, however. While he was distracted Arcane was using one of her other tentacle to sneak into his sachal, grabbing the Nazi blade he kept inside of it. Ever so carefully, she brought the knife up to the back of Prebrand's shoulder, a grin crossing her face as she swiftly made a shallow cut across his shoulder blade. "Ah, shit!" he hissed, though it was followed by a groan. "Oh, what's this?" the parasite chuckled, bringing the knife around to her hand. "Nothing like a little pain to get ya all riled up, eh?" she teased, using one of her black tendrils to poke at the fresh, bleeding wound on Prebrand's back.

He moaned at the feeling of the appendage sliding over the cut, smearing the blood that at this point was trickling all down his back. Arcane smirked enjoying that she was in fact in control of the situation. Prebrand was like putty in her hands. She coated the tip of her tentacle in the metallic substance and a second one went to caress the hardening bulge at front of Prebrand's pants. Her third one was using the knife to continuously cut around Prebrand's body, leaving small cuts that gave him just the right mix of pain and pleasure. She rested the last of the four against his lips. "Suck it, bitch," she demanded.

Prebrand flushed, taking the tip of the tendril in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Covering it in his saliva, he let out moan while sucking which sent vibrations all up the tentacle. It gave Arcane chills all up and down her body. She pushed it a little further into his mouth, just about choking him, and tears started to prick at his eyes. He liked it, and he moaned again.

Soft noises started to escape from Arcane's lips as the vibrations continued. Pleasurable shivers wracked her body, and she moved the lower positioned tentacle up a bit to slip itself under Prebrand's waistband.

The knife was tossed aside, making a clattering sound as it landed somewhere close to Prebrand's sachal, and the now free tentacle moved closer to Arcane's body. Prebrand was fascinated by the gland on the tip of it that collected a strange black fluid that slipped down it, making it slick. The other tendril brushed against the curly haired man's erection, but found its way around to Prebrand's entrance instead. The black substance functioned perfectly as lubricant, and she slid her tentacle in, which caused Prebrand to let out a loud moan. She slid it further inside, and at this point, Prebrand was practically screaming from the pleasure of the small sting it caused inside of him. He willingly begged for more.

Her pointy canines visible in her grin, Arcane used the tentacle closest to her to unbutton and unzip her own jeans, slipping it into her briefs and easing it into her already slickened entrance. She swore under her breath at the feeling, and the two's moans overlapped as Prebrand continued to deep throat one of the tentacles. "My god, Pre. You're so fucking good, you know that?" she groaned, getting another vibration in return for the praise. Prebrand pushed himself further onto the tentacle, moaning so loud that anyone in the large surrounding area could probably hear him. Arcane was pushing her tentacle in and out of his mouth, saliva completely covering it. The wet heat only succeeded in getting Arcane to moan louder. 

Using the shaky strength of her extra appendages, Arcane pulled herself as close to Prebrand as she could, not caring about how dirty he was, not caring about how terrible his hygiene may have been, not caring about anything other than the stimulation she was giving the both of them at the same time. "Oh, fuck!" she yelled out, feeling her tentacle hit a certain spot that caused huge waves of pleasure to wash over her. Prebrand held her tightly as her thighs trembled, keeping her from almost falling to the ground.

"I'm close-!" Prebrand moaned, but he was cut off by his orgasm hitting hard. Arcane was close to her climax as well, moving the tentacle inside of her faster. She tried to bite back her sounds of pleasure as Prebrand left encouraging touches across her body. When she finally finished, she buried her face in the tall man's chest to muffle the loud moan that ripped through her chest. Prebrand noticed her thighs had become stained with whatever dark substance was coming from her tentacles, and he watched the slithery appendage retreat as it dripped jet black.

Arcane rested her weight on Prebrand as she pulled the rest of her tentacles back. One was covered in saliva, the other two coated in black liquid. The fourth one had Prebrand's blood on it, and she shook them off best she could. Reaching over to grab his sachal, Prebrand pulled out an old white rag, handing it to her with a grin. "I had a feeling we'd be needing this," he said, chuckling. Arcane just laughed and accepted it, wiping her tentacles clean before tucking them back under her shirt.

They relaxed there together for a few minutes. The atmosphere was calm and blissful as they steadied their breathing. For just a second, Arcane wished she could stick around, not having to be told where to be by the faceless fiend. She wanted to just stay and sleep, hang out with the worryingly unstable man and his eyeball pet. She closed her eyes. Maybe disobeying orders was worth it...?

Their quiet time was interrupted by a familiarly loud, high pitched cackle. "Oh hell no!" Prebrand yelled at the figure at the top of the tower, who just continued laughing, but that was where things went from annoying to concerning within seconds. The two could make out another familiar figure at the top of the observation tower. They immediately recognized it to be Noah, looking quite horrified. The Observer dragged Noah down the steps of the tower with him and towards the couple at the bottom.

"Oh, lovely. Look who's here," Arcane said sarcastically, still trying to get the flush on her face to fade. Noah looked at her with his expression of terror, and she smirked at him before sticking her tongue out. "What do you want, you creepy rat?" Prebrand asked The Observer with an annoyed look. "Oh nothing! Just thought me and my buddy Noah here would drop by for a visit! But it seems that you two were... busy. So, we just decided to wait," he cackled out in his deranged tone of voice "You are a literal creep. Plus, you just scarred past me for the rest of his life," Prebrand replied, still very annoyed by the intrusion. "Aww, jeez. You're no fun, man!" The Observer jokingly exclaimed. "Well, we should be leaving since you don't want us here!" 

Prebrand was going to say something else, but the two men were already gone. While they had disappeared, Arcane noticed The Observer seemed to have left something behind. There was an object on the ground where he had been standing, so she picked it up. She glanced at it, stayed silent for a moment, then began to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell back on the ground. "What? What is it?" Prebrand asked, curious as ever. Without a word, the parasitic creature handed him the tape.

It was labeled with a smiley face surrounded by tentacle-like doodles.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe I contributed to this...


End file.
